nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsubishi Eclipse GT
The Mitsubishi Eclipse GT (4G) is a front-wheel drive sports car and the highest trim level of the Mitsubishi Eclipse 4G from 2006 to 2011. The 4G Eclipse GT is powered by a 260 hp 3.8L 6G75 V6 engine which was previously equipped in the third generation Mitsubishi Pajero. A convertible variant known as the Eclipse GT Spyder was also produced. The styling of the 4G Eclipse is heavily influenced by the 2004 Mitsubishi Eclipse Concept E. Production of the 4G Eclipse GT started in 2006. There have been three facelifts in 2009, 2011, and 2012. The facelift of 2009 was the only one to have engine revisions. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' The Mitsubishi Eclipse GT is unlocked in Need for Speed: Most Wanted after defeating Blacklist driver #14 - Taz. Players can purchase it for $30,000. The Eclipse GT is one of the better cars for the early stage of the career mode in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. It has a higher top speed than most cars within its unlock range. However, it also appears to lack acceleration speed compared to the Toyota Supra and the Mazda RX-8. A customised Mitsubishi Eclipse GT is also driven by Blacklist driver #11 - Big Lou. It has a black body colour and a large tiger vinyl on the sides that is obtainable with a pink slip card. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Mitsubishi Eclipse GT appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 2 Tuner car with a price tag of $35,000. It is unlocked in the game via different methods depending on how players start their career: *Take over King's Park (Exotic & Tuner Career) *Take over Old Town (Muscle Career) Compared to the Volkswagen Golf R32, the Eclipse GT is inferior in every performance category, but also costs less. Nevertheless, it is recommended for players seeking a sports car with great control, and it is useful along bendy routes, but its poor acceleration means it will struggle with long straights. Yumi, a recruitable crew member drives a Mitsubishi Eclipse GT with a Bushido livery. A modified Eclipse GT must be driven in the silver tier canyon race event of the challenge series. ''Need for Speed: Carbon: Own the City'' The Mitsubishi Eclipse GT appears in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City and is unlocked in the PlayStation Portable release upon defeating Sly. Buddy, the leader of the Megas, drives a Mitsubishi Eclipse GT. 'Need for Speed: Undercover The Mitsubishi Eclipse GT appears in the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases of Need for Speed: Undercover with a price tag of $20,000. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Mitsubishi Eclipse GT was made available in Need for Speed: World during the Taiwan restricted test session on October 14, 2009 as a tier 1 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a E class vehicle. The Eclipse GT is best described as one of the slowest cars in the game. Its main weakness is its handling. The car is prone to understeer and turns slower than a Mazda Mazdaspeed3. Its acceleration and top speed (124 mph/200 km/h) are not impressive either. White The White style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was released on December 16, 2010. Black The Black style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on October 14, 2009 during the sixth closed beta test session. It was initially released on March 5, 2010 as a starter car. Orbit (Rental) The Orbit style is a rental car that can be leased for . It was made available on June 28, 2010 during the sixth closed beta test session. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Orbit (Cash) The Orbit style is a previous rental only car that can be purchased for . It was made available on June 1, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. C-Spec The C-Spec style is a Best in Class car that costs . It was released on September 9, 2013 as a top-up gift. It is fitted with varying quality performance parts from different manufacturers, 3-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Trivia *During the introduction to Big Lou's event, two yellow Mitsubishi Eclipse GTs can be seen escorting him. Gallery NFSMWMitsubishiEclipseGTStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' NFSMWMitsubishiEclipseGTBigLou.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (Big Lou's) NFSMW510EclipseGT.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' NFSMW510EclipseGTBigLou.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' (Big Lou's) NFSCEclipseGTStock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' Carbon_MitsubishiEclipseGTYumi.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Yumi's) 2011-08-28 00005.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Challenge Series) NFSCOTC_MitsubishiEclipseGT.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' NFSCOtCEclipseGTBuddy.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' (Buddy's) NFSUCPS2MitsubishiEclipseGT.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSW_Mitsubishi_Eclipse_GT_White.jpg|Need for Speed: World (White) NFSW_Mitsubishi_Eclipse_GT_Black.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Black) NFSW_Mitsubishi_Eclipse_GT_Orbit.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Orbit) NFSW_Mitsubishi_Eclipse_GT_C-Spec.jpg|Need for Speed: World (C-Spec) ru:Mitsubishi Eclipse GT Category:Tuners in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Rental Cars